No Estoy Solo
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: "Todo lo que sé, es todo lo que me dijiste. Me mantienes a flote  Cuando estoy tan lejos de casa en una sala llena con rostros. Ellos no me conocen. Puedo pensar en ti y sé, no estoy solo  Yo sé que no estoy solo." / Song-fic Para betoSelenatoRusher5 / KOGAN
**New Song-fic!**

 **Esto es para betoSelenatoRusher5 que me pidió este song-fic en el playlist! :)**

 **betoSelenatoRusher5: Oye, sé que probablemente te preguntés porqué lo hice así y no el playlist. Lo que pasa es que cuando son canciones de HD y/o BTR no las voy a meter ahí. El Playlist es sólo un "pasatiempo" para desahogarme yo y ustedes también, mientras que las canciones de Heffron Drive y Big Time Rush son muy importantes para mí y no solo es para "pasar el rato". Un ejemplo de eso es Passing Time, tiene "su propio" song-fic.**

 **Espero te guste. :'D**

 **Espero les guste a ustedes también. :3**

* * *

 **POV KENDALL**

De LAX a Charles The Gaulle. Otro avion, otro show. Es lo mismo desde el año pasado. Heffron Drive ha tenido mucho éxito últimamente, lo cual es más que maravillo, la banda está en su mejor punto, pronto sacaremos un nuevo álbum, nuevos videos. ¡Todo será increíble! Nos costó mucho estar en donde estamos, fueron muchas noches de desvelo escribiendo canciones, arreglando el sonido, preparando todo para el álbum. Fue un año muy loco, pero todo valió la pena. Happy Mistakes Unplugged tuvo el éxito que queríamos, y más aún.

-Hey, Kendall, vamos ya.

Parpadeé un par de veces y desperté de mi sueño. Volví a la realidad y agarré mi maleta para subir al avión. Es un largo camino, pero puedo ir por días, sin dormir en absoluto porque puedo vivir al borde y dormir por mi cuenta. Se está volviendo viejo, es una costumbre.

Los viajes en avión llevan tiempo, paciencia y sobre todo tristeza. Quería a mi Logie aquí conmigo. Ahora. Tenía la compañía de Dustin, pero no era suficiente para mí. Necesitaba a Logan, tenerlo junto a mí, tomar su mano, abrazarlo, besarlo. Pero no podía. Hay viajes en avión más largos que otros, incluso cuando es al mismo lugar de siempre. Me sentía tan solo sin Logan.

Entramos al avión y buscamos nuestros asientos. Pusimos las maletas en su lugar y nos acomodamos. Apenas lleguemos lo llamaré... si es que tiene su celular, es un gran desordenado.

-Tranquilo, Ken.- Dustin me habló amistosamente. -Pronto regresaremos y tú y Logan podrán besuquearse todo lo que quieran.

Reí por el comentario. Me puse los audífonos y cerré los ojos deseando ver a Logan pronto.

[...]

La vista del horizonte de la ciudad, no es lo mismo sin Logan cerca. Quería que Logan viniera con nosotros, pero Carlos lo había invitado a un viaje en bote, y sabía lo mucho que le gustaba a Logan, no podía amarrarlo a estar conmigo y hacer lo que yo digo siempre.

Me apoyé en la baranda y admiré mejor la ciudad. Las luces se veían increíble con los edificios oscuros y el cielo negro. Me gustaría que estuviera aquí conmigo para abrazarlo.

Oía tus zapatos y solo aparece, lo sentí detrás de mí. Labios rojo cerca de mi oreja y brazos que pueden sostenerme. -Y nunca te dejaría ir.- su voz era extraña. Me di la vuelta y me sorprendí al ver a Dustin.

-¡Idiota!- golpeé su hombro varias veces hasta que me pidió que me detuviera, le dolerá el brazo por un tiempo, pero eso se gana por jugarme esta clase de bromas. –¡Eres un idiota!

–Oye, hombre, tranquilo. No era necesaria tanta violencia.

–Lo siento.– me acerqué a una banca que estaba cerca y me senté. Agaché la cabeza, tal vez no era necesario pegarle, tanto.

–¿Sabes? El idiota eres tú.

Levanté mi cabeza. –¿Por qué?

–Estás sentado ahí, todo triste extrañando a Logan envés de llamarlo o algo, contáctalo.

–Siempre deja perdido el celular.

–Puede ser que esta vez no, tal vez también te extraña mucho y está esperando que lo llames.

–Tal vez. ¡Lo voy a llamar!

–Ese es el carácter. Iré con los chicos a traer la pizza que pedidos, volvemos en 20.

–Ok.– asentí y Dustin entró para seguidamente salir por la puerta e irse.

Saqué mi celular del bolsillo del pantalón y marqué el número de Logan. Sonó un par de veces, pero nadie contestó. Traté otra vez, pero igual nadie contestó. Ahora sí que me sentía al extremo sólo. Tal vez le hubiera acompañado a Dustin y a los chicos, pero creo que igual me iba a sentir triste y solo. Es difícil no extrañar a alguien y más cuando es alguien muy especial para ti.

Me quedé un rato sentado ahí. Pensando en Logan y... la verdad es que... No puedo respirar sin él, no puedo dormir sin él, ni siquiera comer o beber sin él, no puedo soñar sin él, Logan se a vuelto todo para mí. Siempre lo ha sido. Él es una parte muy importante de mí. No puedo hacer nada sin él a mí lado. Él es mi todo, y sin él soy como... nada.

Sentí mi celular vibrando en mi mano. Miré la pantalla y era Logan. Esa estúpida sonrisa en mi cara volvió.

–¡Logie!

–Hola, Ken.

–Hey, bebé. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué tal todo?

–Bien, todo va bien. Súper.

–Genial...

–Oye, perdón por no contestarle las llamadas hace rato, estaba ocupado, lo siento.

–Está bien, no te preocupes. Era sólo para saber cómo estabas.

–¿Ajá? Estás seguro que sólo era para eso?

–¡Claro! ¿Para qué más hubiera sido?

–Te conozco, Kendall. Sé que me extrañas mucho, pero recuerda lo que te dije. Siempre estaré para ti y contigo, no tienes que estar triste si no voy contigo. No estás solo.

–Je...– me sonrojé. –Si que me conoces bien.

–Por supuesto. También te extraño. Te amo, Ken. Recuerda lo que te enseñé y te dije siempre antes de irte a un concierto...

–También te amo, te amo demasiado y... todo lo que sé, es todo lo que me dijiste. Jamás lo olvidaré.

–Así espero, bebé. Sabes que jamás vas a estar solo.

Sonreí. –¿Sabes? Me mantienes a flote cuando estoy tan lejos de casa. En una sala llena con rostros, ellos no me conocen, puedo pensar en ti y sé, no estoy solo, yo sé que no estoy solo.

–Lo sé soy súper increíble.– rió. –Sabes que yo sólo quiero verte bien. Tus fans te necesitan bien ahí al igual que yo te necesito aquí.

Reí. –Así es. Gracias, Logie. Hablando de eso, ¿estás en la playa en California? En traje de baño, bebiendo bebidas o estás sentado en casa en nuestro sillón favorito?

–Estoy en casa, hace una hora volví. Estoy... buscando una receta para hacerte de cenar cuando vuelvas.

–Eres un amor.– sonreí. –Te amo, bebé.

–Yo también te amo. Perdón, pero me tengo que ir, encontré algo perfecto, pero lleva mucho tiempo. Llámame cuando haya terminado el concierto, si es muy tarde, llámame en la mañana. Te amo, Ken.

–Está bien. Te amo. Gracias por todo.

–Sabes que no estás solo, yo siempre estaré para ti.

–Lo sé. Y por eso te amo más. Siempre me subes el ánimo. Te amo. Hasta luego, Logie. Te llamo después.

–Hasta luego.

Cortó y yo también lo hice. Me sentía tan bien ahora. Siempre me hace sentir tan especial, tan seguro. Amo a Logan y sé que él también me ama. Hace unos minutos me sentía tan solo y triste, ahora no dejo de sonreír. Logan me hace sentir cosas tan inexplicables, hace latir mi corazón 100 veces más rápido.

* * *

 **betoSelenatoRusher5 espero he haya gustado! Dejá tu review con respecto al song-fic! Gracias siempre por gua reviews con tu buen ánimo!**

 **—Scar:3**


End file.
